High, Part 2
by Dani-Starr18
Summary: Now, after leaving the hill, both wonder what has happened and why. Can Sesshomaru get to Naraku's castle before Kagura may be destroyed for her foolish ways? Chapter 6 now up! Sequel to High
1. Chapter 1

**High, part 2**

**Chapter 1: After the moment**

Well, to take it from there, and what I've read on reviews, I've decided to start a sequel to the short story, High. I wanted this to be a sequel for two particular reasons. Once, being that I wanted this story to be a little more darker, so that being a different rating to what I gave it, and two, that it would be another tale. This is a little new to me, since my last big story (check profile to see), and I'm still working on another big title. But don't forget that I have other stories to finish, so here's a fresh start to part 2!

Returning back to the castle of her master, Naraku, Kagura felt like she was sick to her stomach. Yes, she finally confessed her love to the Tai Youkai Sesshomaru, and she kissed him. And right out in the open truth be told! If Naraku finds out I'm…ughh I don't even want to think about it! She thought to herself. She landed right on the rooftop of the new castle and begun to advance to Naraku's chambers to report. She glanced down the hallways at all the rotting corpses of guards that once guarded this castle. But from Naraku's miasma, they all soon died, one after the next. She tossed her fan around to be rid of the rotting stench in the air. A few moments later she found her sister, Kanna. She was walking down the hallway with her usual glow, and slowly turned to look at Kagura. Her emotionless face spoke to her.

"Kagura," she droned to her sister. "Naraku has been expecting you. He will be angry since you've kept him waiting."

"Kanna," Kagura answered to her. "It's not my fault I'm late. I was just…caught up in some manners."

"What kind of matters?" Kanna asked her.

"Um…manners in searching for Inuyasha," she coldly told her sister. "Besides when did you become so suspicious of me?"

"Ever since you betrayed our master," Kanna looked at her again with her dark eyes. "You know it is not allowed to betray Naraku, and if you do again, he will kill you."

"I know that." Kagura sighed.

Letting Kanna lead the way, she continued on thinking of how the night went as they approached closer and closer to Naraku's chambers.

In the meantime, Sesshomaru walked back down the hill and into a long field of wildflowers. He watched as Rin had run off in the distance, chasing around the fireflies that darted each way as she reached to catch them. Jaken shortly followed her after yelling and swishing his stick around to tell her to settle down. The fireflies, he would remember them, as they were identical to the stars in the sky. The same sky were Kagura kissed him…it was just a kiss and nothing more than that, Sesshomaru thought. But did this Sesshomaru hear her say that she loved him? It was none of his concern for the meantime. He had Rin to look after, and Kagura would soon return to him as she usually did. Is that why she came and stopped them, so she could have time with this Sesshomaru?

"My Lord," his retainer Jaken coughed. "That human should be told to settle down! It is way past her bedtime and we don't want her to stall us in the morning, right Lord Sesshomaru-sama?"

He slowly brought his head down and coldly glared at Jaken, who quickly jumped and begging for him to not hurt him.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken shouted. "I did not mean to command you at all! I was just supposing that your great self would agree with your low retainer, Jaken. Besides, I should not even talk at all, as you seemed to be great in thought and.."

A loud thud made waves among the short grasses and Rin turned around, surprised. She then saw Lord Sesshomaru walking away, looking annoyed, and Jaken on the ground twitching in pain, with a large bump on his forehead.

"Oh, Jaken-sama! You see you talk to much for Lord Sesshomaru-sama and he goes to bash your head into the ground!" She giggled.

"Hurry, Rin," Sesshomaru called out to her. "Do not dawdle with Jaken, he will catch up."

"Hai! Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called and then ran to catch up with her Lord. On the ground Jaken shouted in pain to wait up. Rin soon caught up to Sesshomaru, while holding Ah-Uh's reins, and looked up at him. His face looked caught up in thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked the Tai Youkai.

"What?"

"Rin wonders why Sesshomaru-sama is looking so confused.

Sesshomaru continued looking forward and answered the little girl. "This Sesshomaru is not confused, but simply wondering how to enter our location."

"Where do you plan on going to, Lord Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Well…this Sesshomaru plans to enter Naraku's castle. I can smell his retched scent from where we started walking.

"Ah! So that Naraku fool's castle has been found Lord Sesshomaru-Sama?" Jaken asked, now caught up. Sesshomaru gave one turn of his head and he heard the Toad Demon straighten up. "Sorry, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken mumbled. "I forgot."

They continued walking as Sesshomaru thought, this Sesshomaru should go and investigate, since he's in the area, and this Sesshomaru is not here for Kagura's concern whatsoever. They then continued walking through the field as in the distance, Sesshomaru could see small withered purple clouds surrounding a new castle. Interesting, he thought.

Kagura, now well aware of where Kanna was taking her, followed through each way as she watched were her feet landed. Twice already she had landed on a corpse's head, and accidentally cracking part, making decaying organs spurt. It was disgusting for a castle to be like this, Kagura growled. No matter, Naraku will probably want to discuss about the organizing of this new castle and plans to demise of Inuyasha. Many times Naraku had thought of using that dead priestess, what's her name, Kikyo, but from times before she had dismissed the plan. She knew that the human side of Naraku still had feelings for her, and thinking of what he would do made her want to vomit. She hating Naraku was one thing, and seeing him being seductive and caught in a provocative manner was completely different. She and Kanna had caught him once with a poor village woman, and she died afterwards, probably from being so faint of heart. She later had gone out to scrub herself clean of the god-awful scene. She wished to never see him like that ever again. They then came to a corridor where one whole wall was a shoji (sp?) screen that had a candle to each side, as to light up the place a little for visitors. She slowly opened the screen for her and Kanna to enter, where she caught the crimson eyes freezing her from the darkness.

"Kagura," the voice spoke darkly. "You are late. Take a seat."

Both she and Kanna entered quietly and sat on two plush pillows layed out for them. Kagura inspected the new room, now slightly decorated with two paintings of a bonsai tree put on opposite sides of the room, and looked into the far corner, which led to another room. Probably his bedchambers, she thought. She then sat down beside Kanna, and looked to her Lord. He silently rose from his seat, his Baboon pelt resting on the chair, and walked over to them. His wavy hair was put up into a ponytail, now the strands falling down his shoulders. His bangs were separated in the middle, and his deep crimson eyes were marked with blue on his top lid (A/N: Always thought Naraku and Sesshy both had demon marking on top of their eyes, but you can think of it as eye-shadow also). He wore a deep plum coloured kimono with matching hakima, with the kimono decorated with what appeared to be three golden strands tied together to make a knot in the middle all on his kimono as a pattern. He then wore an eggplant coloured vest on top of the kimono. He then took a seat in front of them, his eyes still repulsive and cold as they had when they entered his chamber.

"I'd like to discuss our current affairs with the Shikon no Tama," Naraku spoke in the silence. "It would appear that Inuyasha and those comrades of his should find out our new little location. I think it would be different if this time Kanna would go out to hold our little enemies back. Kagura, I'd like you to stay here." Kanna then slowly got up and followed the orders that Naraku had given her. Glancing back at Kagura she did not show any emotion and closed the shoji screen, leaving into the night with the fleets of demons behind her back to oppose the small group of adventurers. As the screen closed, Kagura glanced back up at Naraku, with slight anger and impatience to why he had her wait here. Naraku continued to stare at Kagura, and then smirked.

"So, Kagura," he continued on. "Did you find that Inuyasha last night? I gave you much time to find him, and you come back to me differently."

"No, Naraku," she truthfully told. "Indeed I did not find him, I guess they were in the vicinity of another village."

"Do not lie to me, Kagura." It was then that Kagura felt a sharp tug on her insides, she cried from the pain. She then glanced up as Naraku held her heart, it glowing in a red radiance. Naraku laughed at her as he put her heart away, and enjoying watching her wriggle in his grasp. He loved to have her empowered by him. "Kanna had stayed with me as you went out, and she showed me where Inuyasha and his friends were. Sound asleep, in a small forest a few hours away. Do not tell me you didn't even find anything."

"I did stumble on his older brother, however." Kagura growled, rising from the ground and sitting back on the pillow. Naraku then looked up at her, interested. "Ah, the great Lord Sesshomaru. Yes, good Kagura. You did something good in return, for I'll need him for my next plan." He then walked over to the small yet lighted window. It was all the light that the hanyou could handle in the meantime. "I plan to make Inuyasha meet his brother here, where they should fight to the death. There I get a win/win situation. Kill that fool Inuyasha, making it a better chance to get the entire Sacred Jewel, and also getting the entire western lands for a territory." All that Kagura could do was listen to her Lord. He plans to kill Sesshomaru? But what did he ever do to Naraku?"

"Naraku, what did Lord Sesshomaru ever do to you?" Kagura asked him. Was it because Sesshomaru lost trust in him and now planned to kill him whenever he could get the chance? Or was it because Naraku still wanted his powers for his demon form? Naraku then gave her another cold glare, his eyes freezing her into place. He then bent down and reached her chin to look down at him.

"I think you should know better than I do." He coldly answered her.

Furious, she pushed Naraku away as he laughed in his corners of darkness. Frightened, she looked all around the room, wondering how the hell she would know better about this question she had asked him. "What do you mean, Naraku!" she shouted, making herself be heard by him.

"Don't think that I got Kanna to find you also while you were gone." He laughed. "Both me and her caught you in a little, lets say, 'romantic interlude' with you and the Inu Lord."

She knew it. Right as they kissed in the open, Naraku would have found out sooner or later, but too soon he did. Furious at his spying, she took out her fan and yelled.

"Dance of Blades!"

The blades went and hit the back corner of the room where Naraku left his Baboon pelt, which now was covered by splinters of wood. She heard him smirk again, and her face fell into terror as a hand went out and smacked her fan from her hand. Her fan, landing to the ground made her freeze, as she felt his cold, pale hand holding her from the ground. She gasped for air as Naraku brought her close to his face, close enough for his mouth to nudge her ear, and she looked as two corpse guards entered the room, waiting to take her away.

"Don't think you've done good for me, Kagura. In being romantic with him, you've disobeyed me, and that stays with me for awhile." He whispered. "So for now, enjoy your day in the dark dungeon, and I expect you to be ready for tonight."

"For what?" She snarled at him. It was then she shut up as she felt a cold, wet tongue glide across her ear.

"For your punishment." He then watched her as she was taken away, struggling all the while as the guards took her deep into the confines of his castle. He then reached down to take her fan, and put it back into safekeeping. Now, to wait in amusement, he would wait for Sesshomaru and his followers to enter his castle. Yes, they'll be here by nightfall, and then that's when the fun will start, he thought. He then walked back into the darkness, laughing in his deep voice that soon diminished as he walked further and further into the cloud of black.

Well, that's the end of Chapter one of Part 2! I told you all that this was going to be a little darker, and I should hopefully have the next chapter done in the next day or so. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

High Part 2 chapter 2

Well, now having the time to go and finally write onto this story. Sorry for keeping you all out there waiting!

Glancing onward, Sesshomaru glared at the incoming castle. How Naraku had toyed with him in the past made him furious. He had his power from all the fear from others, and he tries to make this Sesshomaru look cowardly? How dare he. Remembering in the past of the arm embedded with a Jewel of the Shikon no Tama that Naraku gave him, it nearly devoured him! And then this Sesshomaru had to go and remove part of his clothing to the public eye! Why does this Naraku taunt me so? He continued on walking with his thoughts as to why Naraku was doing such things to a Tai Youkai, even if Naraku is a Hanyou, Jaken and Rin were soon making it up behind him all the while Jaken shouting for Sesshomaru to slow down, and then yelling at Rin to be quiet.

"Foolish Girl! Don't you see that Lord Sesshomaru-sama is trying to get to Naraku's castle to kill him?"

"Then why are you asking him to slow down Jaken-sama?"

"Well…hmmph!" The toad demon sneered and then continued shouting to his lord, asking him to slow down. Rin however, took the time to do other things, and she hummed a little tune while riding on Ah-Uh and braiding her hair.

------------------

Back inside the castle, on the lowest depths of the dungeon, Kagura tried breaking the chains that held her down against the stingy stones that were ice to her skin. Looking at them, all she could do is cry in agony and frustration. The chains, were flaming blue, and disabled her demon abilities of breaking free. The flames also chilled her to the bone, making her get into a cold sweat and she began to shiver. Damn that Naraku. The only time that she had finally felt free and careless to the world around her, he had to go and bring her down, back into her miniscule reality. The day seemed to last like an eternity as the sun dimly shone on her feet. The warm feeling dimly warmed her feet and for once she did not feel alone at all. A small butterfly fluttered in through the barred window and flew to her shoulder. It flapped its small, delicate wings to her as to cheer up.

"If only I could cheer up and be free from this place," she sighed. "I would do anything to be as free as you, a butterfly."

The small butterfly flapped its wings a little more at her and then begun to fly back out through the window, until the castle's thick miasma came in and chocked the butterfly. It soon fell to the cold stone ground, dead. She glanced up as the castle's miasma soon went away, only removing the innocent intruder that came by. She then looked sadly at the poor butterfly, now motionless on the ground. She tried to break free from the iron chains again, but the flames froze her still once again, resisting her power and will to break free.

------------------

Back outside in the lively world, the grass seemed to get dimmer and dimmer as Rin watched by. By the way things seem, Rin thinks that we are getting closer to the castle, she thought. Remembering the day that she had to stay close to one of the castles was enough for her to handle. She then glanced up at Jaken, who was panting away and sweat pouring down his forehead, eagerly trying to catch up with him. She then wondered if they were going to keep walking all night to reach his castle.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama," Rin's little voice squeaked. "Rin wonders if we will reach the castle soon, or if we'll be walking all night."

"Foolish human! Why do you ask Lord Sesshomaru-sama such questions? Does he look like he'll tell you?"

"Rin," Sesshomaru's deep voice trembled the night air. "It's now the time for this Sesshomaru to head onwards to the castle. I want you to keep an eye on Ah-Uh. And Jaken…"

"Yes! Mi Lord?" The toad demon croaked.

"Keep an eye on Rin, she's been near this Naraku's castle before, and we don't want to go and fetch her again, right?"

"Yes! I'll do my best, sire!"

And in a moments pause, Sesshomaru began to walk onward to the floating purple cloud in the sky as Rin quickly went looking for wood, before she went foraging around she quickly shouted to her lord.

"Good luck, Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" She waved back at him while Jaken sighed in relief.

Sesshomaru slowly turned around to look at the little girl, and then continued on to see what layed in the fortress of Naraku. Strange, he thought. Why does Naraku finally reveal his retched scent to this Sesshomaru and others? Is he trying to get this Sesshomaru's attention? Or has my brother gone into his unplanned attacks on him? No, this Sesshomaru would have smelled him by now, and his human friends. But…could Kagura have done something…?

-----------------

Now, the sun far into the west, Kagura began to see the shadows of the night. It's growing claws of darkness grew onto the walls of the dungeon, and the window mearly disappeared without it's small light. The flames were her only sign of light, and in a few moments time, they simply blew out, as if a small child could control them, and she couldn't. With a large thud, Kagura fell to the floor, trembling from being so cold, and glanced up as a radiating white light appeared before her. It was Kanna, her face still as stoic as ever, and her dark black eyes staring into her soul. Kagura shuddered under her gaze.

"Kagura," Kanna softly spoke. "Come, we must get you dressed."

"For what?" Kagura sternly asked her.

"For our Master," Kanna answered. "He is very angry with you, and he wishes your presence immediently."

Kagura quickly got up and glared at her sister. Why didn't Kanna have a control on her mind? She was so powerful, if she only did have control of her mind, both she and herself would be far away from this vile place. As she slowly began to walk behind her sister, Kanna asked her a question.

"Kagura, why are you dishonest to our Master?" Kanna asked her, with her monitone voice.

"Why, Kanna, don't you realize that a soul like mine isn't made to be kept like this? I have a soul which has ambitions."

"What is this feeling, ambitions?" Kanna asked her sister.

"It's a feeling of desire to accomplish something in our lives." Kagura then looked to the side of the hallway. "My ambition is to be free of Naraku, and go as I please."

"…A desire…?" Kanna thought. Why don't I get these feelings, yet why do I not have feelings of my own? It must be because I am so devoted to our Creator, Naraku. Yet, I do not mind him, he is so calm and quiet with me, that I do not worry of him…but now after what I saw him do to my sister, I fear him also, she thought. They then continued to walk through the dark hallways, Kanna and her mirror the only light until they came to a room. This must be the old Lady's quarters, Kagura thought. They both walked around the dusty and destroyed room, until Kagura came to a skeleton lying in the bed. She coughed from the smell of decaying human flesh, and cursed under her breath. I hope that your soul has gone in peace, she thought. They then came to a stop in front of an old wardrobe that was held together by long stringy pieces of cobwebs. Kanna then opened the doors to the wardrobe and found it to be very neat and clean, compared to the rest of the room. Kanna slowly pulled out a kimono, which fit Kagura perfectly. She looked at herself through a cracked mirror to her right, and thinking out loud,

"And he expects me to wear this?"

The Kimono was a regal sapphire, with the pattern of a type of flower in the area. The sash to the kimono was a pure white, which she tightly wrapped around her waist. The kimono came down to her ankles, a little longer than her regular outfit, but it didn't matter. Kanna then did her hair up with her feathers, which she always kept with her, and she took the fan that lied with the clothes. A new fan, eh? Let's try it out…

"Dance of blades!" The blades quickly flew from the fan, now much larger and faster than what she could do before, and they did much damage to the wall. Impressive, she thought. Maybe Naraku is trying to woo me to do some of his evil deeds for him. The fool.

"Well," Kagura carefully smoothed out all of the wrinkles out of her kimono. "Shall we be leaving?"

"Yes, I was wondering when you'd be finally ready." Kanna coldly said back to her. The two then slowly walked out of the room, Kagura gazing back at the skeleton lady of the palace, and then back into the winding corridors of Naraku's castle.

------------------

Well, that's the end of Chapter 2! I'm sorry to readers that it took awhile, but I've been busy with upcoming exams (especially my math ones…XD), well hope you all like it and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

High Part 2 Chapter 3

Once again I am so sorry to all of your readers again for the absence! My computer died and then I had to wait about a week to get it back, so here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: Some parts of this chapter have swears and situations (the best way to put it…but not officially!), so if you are offended, don't flame me! Like I said, this part was planned to be a little darker than the first. But now, I'll let you read.**

The sun, now completely gone from the sky, Sesshomaru never gave a look back to where he begun walking. If Naraku wished to have a meeting with this Sesshomaru then he shall get it, he thought. Besides, it still pondered why Naraku wished him to be here. It had been made cleary obvious that Sesshomaru could never be defeated by Naraku, where deathly situations had been surpassed many times. Still, he felt curious, and then took his very first step on the cold sandstone steps.

-----

"Finally, you've come," the recognizable voice called out to Kagura from the corner. Kagura and Kanna walked together through the screen and then Kanna stopped. She looked at Kagura with her dead eyes. "I cannot go any further, Kagura," she lightly said. "Our Master wishes me not to come any closer. Until then."

"Kanna…" Kagura said. She then felt the darkness watching her in which way, and then continued walking into the darkness alone. What waited for her beyond this hallway anyways? When she walked into the room, she found a regal looking table, lighted by a few candles, and a dinner plate ready to eat. She saw that Naraku was already seated. His eyes still froze her completely, especially now since she was dressed up.

"My, my, Kagura," he coyly said. "You even dressed up for this little occasion, haven't you?" She then smirked at him and then glanced to the side. "It's not like it's my choice," she silently groaned. "Kanna told me that I had to dress up."

"Right," he then said to her. "Take a seat." She then went and sat at the end of the table already prepared for her. The food looked nice, but she didn't trust herself to eat it.

"Do you know what day it is today?" Naraku questioned her. She looked up back at him and then back down without an answer. She heard him slowly move in his seat, his gaze still down on her.

"It's been a year since you became my attachment," he softly said, still with his arrogant smirk. "I thought you would like to know that. You can have some of the food that I've left for you." Kagura simply gazed down at the dinner plate placed in front of her and then looked back up at him.

"Why do you even care?" she said as his face still gazed at her, without any movement.

"You, of all people want to know? " he scoffed at her. "I have done this to Kanna once before you already, so don't think that I'm only giving you a treat."

"Then why leave me in the dungeon feeling as if death approached me all day?" she yelled at him. "And then expect me to worship you as my saviour? You cannot own me, I am the wind!"

"That's enough from you!" he yelled back and smacked her across the face. The room was awfully quiet after that. It was when Kagura looked back up that she saw the crimson eyes of fury, she slowly backed away from him.

"What do you want with me, Naraku?" Kagura asked him cautiously.

"Kagura," he continued on talking in a deep voice. "When I first created you, I wondered why you did not have the body of a child like Kanna's, and now I see why?"

"What are you playing at?" Again she asked, now her back completely against the wall. Damn, why did this room have to be so small?

"Your mind is different then all of my attachments," Naraku darkly smiled. "You have a mind—and a heart—of you own, even when I still hold it in my hands. Why is it that you love that lord, and not your master?" He slowly creeped up on her and put an icy hand on her face.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled and smacked him with her fan. He quickly grasped the fan and threw it aside like twigs.

"You won't be needing that, it will just get it the way."

"Get away from me you bastard!" she shrieked as she struggled to be free. What is he going to do with me? She thought. He then smacked her on the face again, a red mark appeared from where he smacked her before. He quietly laughed to himself, a small upward grin on his face.

"You will call your master by his real name, right?" he hissed at her. A sharp pain came from her chest as she flung down to the ground, looking up at Naraku as he still held her beating heart, as it longed to become one with her body and soul. She turned away, now tears on her face, as she silently croaked.

"Please…Naraku…"

"There, now that wasn't hard was it?" he smirked and then walked back over to her. But before he could, she sent a gust of wind that blew him up against the wall.

"I'll never let myself be treated by someone as foolish as you!" She shouted at him as she began to run for her fan, but was picked up by a tentacle. It tightened around her waist, holding her tightly as other tentacles wrapped around her arms and legs. The one wrapped around her waist let go.

"Oh, Kagura," he sighed. "We have to do this the hard way, eh? Well, if you insist…"

"What do you want with me?" she cried out to him, her voice becoming hoarse. She was answered with a tentacle whipping her, making a lop rip in her kimono. Another tentacle flashed out and hit her ribbon, making her hair—and her feathers—fall down. She turned her head to look at the white feather, now out of her clutches and her last chance to get out of there. She looked back up at Naraku, her raven-black hair flowing around her face, and tears in her crimson eyes, pleading to let her go.

"No," he simply stated. "I will not let you go until you understand that you will obey and serve only me. I will not kill you…but I will break you. After tonight you will act how a woman should, and not act that you are above any man!"

-----

So, as that's the end of this chapter, I hope that people will be on their seats, saying "OMG! Is Sesshy going to save her in time!" I'm sorry for all the fluffy fans that he couldn't be in this chapter very much (he's still probably walking up those stairs…:S) But, so, I should hopefully write a new chapter soon, and please review! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

High Part 2 Chapter 4

Jeez…these names for the chapters are getting longer…Anyways, thanks again to all of you who reviewed (and for being patient, my computer is being repaired again; don't really know why), and I'm borrowing one right now to try and finish this chapter. Enjoy!

Sesshomaru heard a faint yet shocking scream come from the castle above. He had been walking up the stairs for some time now, and then he could hear an argument and then whip-like noises. Was it Kagura? What is that Naraku doing to her? He then began to walk a little quicker and then sprang into full speed.

"What's he doing here already," Naraku said aloud. He was still holding Kagura up in the air, his tentacles still tightly coiled around her, when he picked up the scent of Sesshomaru. Damn him.

"Who is it then, Naraku?" Kagura scoffed. "You look a little frightened." She was then answered again with another whipping tentacle, making another rip in her kimono. Kagura herself was still very frightened, not knowing what would happen to her, but she wondered if it was that mutt Inuyasha and his group of the priestess, demon slayer, monk, and kitsune. Or what if…it was Sesshomaru? She glanced back at him, his eyes full of poisoned lust as his eyes glowed a burgundy red. Fangs grew from the sides of his mouth, and he brought Kagura closer to him. She tried to break from his grasp, but she couldn't. His jealousy for Sesshomaru was fueling him to even greater lengths. She closed her eyes as she came ever close to him, and he grabbed her head into a forced kiss. She immediantly opened her eyes to the provocative act and quickly bit his tongue, making him open his mouth and letting her free. She then quickly spat out the blood in her mouth. Naraku then smacked her again, and forced her to kiss again, this time, he bit her, and wouldn't allow her to open her mouth. Please, Sesshomaru, she softly prayed in her mind, please save me. She shivered as Naraku flung himself on her neck, lightly licking from the tip of her pointy ear and making his way to the nape of her neck. She had no other choice but to headbutt him, making him stumble away from her. He then growled and showed he was superior, he rammed her against the wall and with his free hands, he began to open what was left of her kimono. He started with the sash that seemed to be on tightly, and couldn't open it. All the while Kagura yelled at him to stop, she cursed at him, but he didn't care. He was going to claim her no matter the circumstances before that Taiyoukai would make his way up here. He already sent some guards to hold him for awhile.

Seeming to go as fast as the speed of light, he was stopped by a barricade of corpse guards, all aiming their swords and bows at him. He lightly smirked, as he took out one of his swords, Tokijin, and held it to be sideways in front of him.

"Dragon Strike." He proclaimed as a large flash of blue light charged out of the blade and slashed through the first few lines of guards. The ones in the back then fired their arrows, each of them coming to strike him. They were stopped though by his poison whip, recoiling back at him as he spun around as if it was a dance, his silver hair spinning around him as the arrows hit the ones who fired the arrows at him. He then charged out and flung a bunch of corpses to the side as he continued to make his way up to the room where he knew Naraku was. He could smell his noxious scent. He could also smell the salt of tears.

Naraku still tried to rip open the rest of her kimono which seemed to hold on from his hands. He growled at her again, and just sent a splash of his miasma onto the silk which dissolved away, now her outer kimono hanging by a thread. He tossed it away as her eyes flooded with salty tears. After that he took off the next layer, and as he was going to pull her final layer, she bit into one of the tentacles holding her. The poison lurked out and burned her salty eyes, while the other tentacles whipped her against the wall. Now, far away from the shoji screen, she looked in terror as he slowly walked over to her, holding the thin layer of cloth ever so close to her, and almost ready to beg, but she wasn't that low. As Naraku came to rip off the last layer, a baritone voice called to him.

"Naraku," the voice called. "So it is you that I smelled." Naraku turned around, his eyes somewhat wide, and then pulled a coy smile that curved at the end of his mouth past the two fangs.

"Ah, Sesshomaru," he then turned around fully, still hiding Kagura behind him. "You've come to see what I'm partaking in, have you?" Sesshomaru didn't answer, but simply glared at him.

"What are you standing in front of Naraku?" he asked. "This Sesshomaru also smells tears in this room." Naraku lightly swallowed, quickly glancing behind him, and then back into the Taiyoukai's golden orbs.

"Don't you already know the scent of the Wind Sorceress Kagura?" he smirked. "I'm disappointed Sesshomaru, after what I saw, I thought you cared for her." Naraku was then answered to by a hard smack in the face with his poisonous claws. He lightly rubbed the small burning cuts in his face until the poison seeped out, since his miasma was very strong for the poison.

"Why are you humiliating her," he growled. "When she has done nothing to you?"

"Because she is only to love me, and not some white-haired mutt!" Naraku bellowed, and for a split second, Sesshomaru made eye contact with Kagura's teary face, seeing that she was almost naked. He then glared at Naraku again and Naraku saw that his iris was turning red.

"Then why don't you fight this Sesshomaru then, if you consider the Taiyoukai of the West just a mutt."

Well, now! Sesshy has found the two, and is he going to take what Naraku called him? This is all that I could finish before this computer had to go, so I hope this is enough for now, and I can surely promise there will be a longer chapter 5.

Dani-Starr-gurl18


	5. Chapter 5

High Part 2 Chapter 5

Well, after a long wait from school work and exams, I finally have the free mind to continue this little epic story, and I finally have a sense of how this fight will progress. So hold on to your hats, readers, we're diving in!

Standing eye to eye in the middle of a crowded dining hall put to dismay, Sesshomaru glared at the ruby-eyed Naraku, his fists clenched, taking deep breaths that seemed to soothe him from turning his physical demon power on Sesshomaru. However, Kagura looked in terror, holding the thin sheet of her kimono ever so close to her, and watched on.

"Kagura," Sesshomaru said in monotone. "Run."

Quickly getting up to her feet, they were the only parts of her body that seemed to work. Her hands were clenched and her eyes were a blur, and she jumped over scattered pieces of the dining table. A tentacle whipped out in front of her, but was cut off by the hands of Sesshomaru, with Tokijin in his hand, the steel smoking from the poisonous miasma. Naraku then turned on Sesshomaru and whipped him in the face, and then his hand grew out as if it were a giant katana. He viciously slashed the sword-like hand, Sesshomaru barely darting each swipe, and when the closing walls cornered him, he jumped up to let Naraku slash through the wall, the light-emitting moon grazing over his brow. Golden eyes began to narrow.

Still in mid-air, Sesshomaru whirled around, and quickly lashed out his boa, wrapping it around Naraku as it sent him flying upwards to Sesshomaru, and was then taken aback by the force of Sesshomaru's claws. Sesshomaru then continued to do this, until Naraku's face was covered in scratch marks. However each time he did this, Naraku's body regenerated, bringing him back only to smirk at him. Sesshomaru then brought Tokijin back out and both sword and hand went against each other. As the two fought on to break the hold, Naraku coyly talked to Sesshomaru.

"What puzzles me the most about this Sesshomaru's actions the most is, why does he care so much about a detachment, as from the one he so despises?"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Sesshomaru barked and flung Naraku into the ground, bringing up the panels of wood that were the floor. Floating back to the ground, he saw that Kagura had fled the scene. Good, now she could handle those guards easily, as he saw undead corpse soldiers being flung into the air. He quickly slashed Tokijin in midair to wipe the stench and the miasma off of its blade. Watching silently, he saw that the immense pile of wood began to float slowly, forming a sphere around what had to be Naraku. It was then sent flying off, each piece shooting out into the night sky, whirling past Sesshomaru's head, his hair blowing violently from the blast. Naraku then jumped on him, his eyes still all ruby, and saw that part of the inner beast had already taken over, now even more tendrils forming on his body and even some on his face. Miasma leaked from his mouth as if blood.

"Huh," Sesshomaru said as Naraku pinned him down. "Even the so called powerful selves give in to the greed in their souls, Naraku this Sesshomaru is not pleased to be even dueling such a monster from the depths of hell." He then quickly impaled Naraku with not only Tokijin, but also Tenseiga, and tossing him to the side. Naraku lay still for a few moments, Sesshomaru got up and wiped the miasma that dripped on to him. He disgustingly flung it aside. As he turned to look back in the direction where Kagura fled, a gush of miasma that was like a web latched on to Sesshomaru's arm, sending Tokijin flying into the distance, Tenseiga was already in its sheath.

"So, you think that you have defeated the great Naraku, heh," Naraku coughed up, the remains of his kimono flying off, as the rest of his lower body had turned into a thorax of multiple legs and tentacles, beginning to surround Sesshomaru. "When I am done with you, not only will you remember Kagura, but you will be a part of me."

"Again you try to absorb me, eh Naraku," Sesshomaru smirked. "You will terribly fail once again, too bad my half-brother won't be here to let you get away." He said quietly, his canines beginning to grow bigger. A strong wave of energy flew out from Sesshomaru, and he looked down.

"Oh, what's this…?" Naraku laughed insanely. "Is the great, powerful Tai-Youkai feeling the energy being taken away?" The miasma web began to make a pumping action upwards into Naraku's chest. Sesshomaru however continued to look down, looking as if defeated, and his hair nestled all around him, like a willow tree. Naraku continued to make fun of him, jeering and scowling, until another wave of energy blasted throughout the area. "Now, do you feel it still?" Naraku was answered by a growl. Sesshomaru finally looked upward, his crescent and stripes deepening and his eyes turning a deep red. "You…Bastard…. how dare you touch her…" The web was torn apart.

In a moment, Sesshomaru like a jolt of lightning went up into the air, and made zigzags and flew until he came crashing down, in the appearance of a giant dog, his true self.

"So now who is overcome by the inner beast, Sesshomaru?" An evil voice coming from Naraku. The giant dog not only did sneer, but it lowered its head. "This Sesshomaru shall never overcome the inner beast, I am much more powerful than you will ever wish for." He then took Naraku into his great jaws and dug his fangs into Naraku, miasma and his own poison seeping everywhere.

"You fool, don't you know that I cannot be killed this way?" he laughed, sending tentacles to open up Sesshomaru's mouth. But then he stopped. My power, where is my power? Naraku thought to himself. That's when he understood. He's taking his power back, along with mine. No, you selfish bastard, Naraku heard Sesshomaru's voice in his head, I wouldn't even dare taking power that wasn't even suited for this Sesshomaru. He then tossed Naraku far off into the distance, past the castle, over the mountains, and then into the sea. He then gruffed and squinted the great red eyes, until he could see a tattered feather in the southwest. Kagura, it won't be long until he returns, I must seclude you safely. He then galloped across the castle, destroying it, and stepped on the undead corpse soldiers and he headed in the way to her.

Yay! I was finally able to write a not bad fighting scene! I'm not that much of a fighting person, but I had some help from friends. Chapter 6 will be up soon! (Hopefully)


	6. Chapter 6

High Part 2 Chapter 6

Galloping in his true form, Sesshomaru howled into the direction he was running to, the southwest. Kagura quickly turned around to find the great white dog in the distance. Sesshomaru…you defeated him…for now, she thought to herself. She gave an awkward smile, and then felt queasy. The feather she was on began to swoop downwards, making sharp turns, and Kagura fainted, landing into a clearing between conifers.

Seeing this, he quickly jumped up into the air and turned into a light blue orb, turning back into his human form. The orb also went much faster than when in his true self, and then flying into the clearing. When he got there, Kagura lay sprawled out on the ground, the tattered feather on the ground just a few feet from where she was. He slowly walked over to her, and took a hand to reach her face, lightly massaging the slap that she got from Naraku. She's unconscious, he thought. He looked at her with deepened gold eyes, eyes that weren't common to see on the Ice Prince. He gently picked her up a little, and began to stroke her curly ebony hair, from her roots until near the end making little circlets. It shined faintly in the moonlight, making her appearance look almost serene.

It was at this moment that Sesshomaru also realized that she was barely wearing any clothes. He looked down, seeing that the kimono was nearly brought down, showing part of her breasts. He took in a sharp breath, and took the folds of the fabric back up where they were supposed to be if Naraku hadn't tried what he did. His fingertips felt her soft skin as he brushed past cloth and flesh, inhaling deeply again. He took one of the ribbons from his armor and untied it, then using it to tie Kagura's kimono, so it wouldn't happen again. He then took his boa, and began to wrap it around Kagura, making her warm from the brisk cold of the evening. Afterwards, he softly picked her up, holding her like a baby wrapped in a cloth, and returned into the orb form, flying back into the moonlit night. He was just lucky that he followed his strange feelings from earlier that day that he was able to save her innocence from Naraku's evil and twisted mind. Yes, she did at times act like her body looked like, but from looking at the whole world, Kagura probably feels and still feels unknown to what is all in it. In a way, she was like a newborn, reincarnated by the wind, body and soul, but her mind was all that was new to this world. It only was because of Naraku that she was brought here, but nonetheless, she was still like a pure, gust of wind, a virgin to the ways of the world. The only ways she did know were the ways of betrayal, jealousy, and treachery, taken from her counterpart and taught to her. He looked back down at her, her eyelids still closed, looking as if she needed some good sleep, and her lips were relaxed. The tears that she cried earlier had dried up, making somewhat visible lines down her face. Other than that, where he was taking her, she would heal quickly and become stronger than she was before, maybe even take on Naraku herself. That would teach that dirty bastard what they take is what they eventually will get, Sesshomaru thought.

Later on into the night, he finally touched down back onto the surface of the Earth, and still holding Kagura, he began walking into the dense brush for what seemed like only a few moments, not being seen by the naked eye. When the brush disappeared, what was there was Jaken, who was snoring so loudly you wouldn't think it would come form such a small person, and Rin who was peacefully sleeping, curled up in a ball on top of Ah-Uh. He tried his best to stay quiet, but knowing what would happen next, he just made a small sigh as he past Rin and the Two-Headed Dragon. One of the heads snorted in its sleep, stirring Rin, where she lightly opened her eyes, and saw her Lord right in front of her.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" A loud squeak came from the girl as a flock of birds shot out into the night sky. A sleepy Jaken also shot up in his sleep, and walked into the staff, then fell back down, and quickly ran over to Rin.

"Rin! What's wrong! Don't tell me that you were trying to trick this old Jaken!" He continued on yelling at her, until he looked up, a stoic looking Taiyoukai staring at him. "Oh," he coughed "Lord Sesshomaru it is you." They both looked at what buried in the boa, a female face in a deep sleep.

"Sesshomaru-sama saved the lady?" Rin asked him. Sesshomaru lightly nodded and looked in the direction of what was a waterfall. "Come you too," Sesshomaru spoke. "This Sesshomaru wishes that we all stay in the glade for awhile."

Rin looked starry-eyed. "The glade? I haven't been there for months! I can't wait to go!" She cheered. Sesshomaru began to start walking until he was face close to the falls.

"Jaken," He coldly motioned to him. "The staff."

"Oh! Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" The toad retainer quickly wobbled over to Sesshomaru. Jaken lightly tapped it on a crack in front of him, making the female head scream, and the falls suddenly parted, making a way for them to walk through. They all passed though, and after they did, the falls closed again, making it seem as if no one ever passed through. When they walked through a short corridor, they finally made it into the place Sesshomaru was heading for.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The short staff of servants quickly bowed and looked upon him with a small hint of fear. The chief attendant quickly ran up to him, and bowed.

"My dear Lord, it has been awhile since you came here," The old man said joyfully. "We all welcome you back with the utmost respect." Sesshomaru looked down at the man, and then told him to rise.

" I want my chambers to be fully cleaned, and a guest room also cleaned, and make it as comfortable as possible." Sesshomaru ordered to the man. "Also, get the new servants to help also, and then prepare my bath."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," the man then bowed again. Quickly turning like a general, he yelled at the others. "You heard Sesshomaru-sama! Get to work!" The servants all fled to different corners from the main lobby and a couple women came to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama," the women softly spoke, looking down. "Would you like ups to get this woman cleaned up and then send her to the guest room?"

"Yes, that would be necessary," Sesshomaru looked emotionless at them. "Here." He then gently put Kagura on the mat they laid out. As Sesshomaru was about to turn, another woman asked.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

"What now? This Sesshomaru is losing his patience." He looked at her again, she looked back in terror after what he said.

"Would my Lord wish to have his boa back, or keep it with this lady?" He then turned around and starting walking with Jaken and Rin, who was already running up the stairs.

"Keep it with her, and then send it back into my chambers when she awakens tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" The woman bowed again and then hurried along with the other women. He then continued to go and walk up the stairs, watching Rin so that she wouldn't crash into any of the busy servants,

-----

When the night past, and the new day approaching, almost at dawn, Kagura stirred from her sleep as she slowly turned over. Hm…she thought to herself. I'm so warm…and now I'm not tired any longer. Wait, where am I? Her back quickly went up straight and her red eyes opened, finding herself in a beautiful bedroom. She found out that she was wrapped around in a familiar boa, and she only knew one person who wore one---Sesshomaru.

After unwrapping the long boa from her, and then getting out of the silk sheets, she walked over to what caught her eye the most in the giant room. It was a small balcony, probably just for 2 people, and it looked onward into the west. At this time now, the moon was already half gone, only the upper half still seen as the dark sheet-like sky of night also followed the moon to the other side of the Earth. And then not seen to her, the new sun was also half seen, while the light sheet of sky was beginning to take over. I am safe from him, she thought. Probably this is some sort of hideaway that nobody else doesn't know of. She then felt her hair, which was nice and soft. Hm…Kagura thought to herself, I guess I won't need to take a bath then. She then walked over to the wardrobe. Almost like the one in the abandoned castle, it reminded her of the night before. A slap and an emotional cry from her was all she took, but thankfully, not what Naraku had wanted from her. She took her hands onto the brass knobs, which were marked with an ornate moon, and opened the wardrobe. There were beautiful new kimonos left in there for her, from ruby to sapphire. She picked out one that was similar to her old kimono. A dark plum like color, and the pattern had small wind-like patterns on the bottom going upward on the end of the fabric. But first she picked two kimonos to wear underneath and then put on the final kimono. Then looking in a mirror, she took a jade ribbon and tied her hair back up, somewhat missing the feathers that she would put in her hair. Glancing back at the moon, she lied back down to rest some more. Some of her bruises from the previous night still felt as if they were just inflicted and she still couldn't go on until they healed. I wonder if Sesshomaru…no he wouldn't think that, she thought, and then went on to slumber. In the next two days Kagura would do this, until she felt powerful enough so to go and find the Taiyoukai, Sesshomaru.

I tried making this chapter a little bit longer for all of you readers out there, and thanks to all the reviews once again. I should have another chapter up in the future, so stay tuned!


End file.
